


Monster

by KaraMergen



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 19:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3262016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaraMergen/pseuds/KaraMergen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryuunosuke's priorities have always been strange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Ryuunosuke, I... guess.

"You know, Ryuu, it's okay to come to my room if you can't sleep," his sister Etsuko says when she catches him awake again, toying mindlessly with their mother's scissors in a dimly lit kitchen. "And put that thing away already, it's not safe. Were you trying to protect yourself from monsters or what?" Etsuko whispers and grins.

"Monsters?" Ryuunosuke repeats in a puzzled voice.

"Yeah, well!" Etsuko laughs. "Seems that all kids have monsters under their beds or in their closets. Anyway, just call me if something's wrong," she adds and ruffles his hair. Someday he will dye it bright red, but right now it is still black like a crow's feather. "It's alright. You're my baby brother and I love you."

Love is something Ryuunosuke doesn't fully get. It is too vague, and nobody knows how to explain it properly. He does feel some sort of satisfaction and even gratitude when, ten or twelve year later, he drags his sister's unconscious body to the storehouse and then stabs her for the first time, and again, and then again, but this isn't the same. Love usually implies that you want to stay with this person forever; Ryuunosuke only wants to see the color of Etsuko's blood. 

Only when the spell from that tattered old manuscript finally works, and a real monster, tall and deathly pale like a character from a spooky picture book, emerges from a cloud of purple smoke, squeezing Ryuunosuke's hand and giving him that sharp understanding look, only then does a lifelong weight lift off of Ryuunosuke's chest: ah, right, so _this_ is how it feels.


End file.
